Fairytale (Gamzee x Reader Songfic)
by Sicarius-Assassin
Summary: Song is "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak. This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so please be gentle. Rated T for language.


This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks! I also apologize if Gamzee's out of character. Anyway, the song this is based off of is called "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak. Enjoy!-heart-

_**Years ago, when I was younger, I kinda liked a girl I knew.**_

Two young trolls were laughing happily as they chased one another on the shore of a beach. The smaller of the pair, the girl, smirked at her comrade and said over her shoulder,"Just try and get me, Gam!"

The indigoblood snickered and picked up his pace. He had been going slower, knowing that his lanky legs could easily carry him farther than her short ones. Quickly catching up to her, he smirked and picked her up, retorting,"Motherfuckin' gotcha, sis!"

The girl giggled and requested to be put down. Once her feet met the soft sand again, she grinned up at her Juggalo friend and said,"I guess you beat me."

Gamzee chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly. The way she looked when she grinned was so adorable, he couldn't help but feel warm inside. "I sure did. But, that doesn't mean that you're not motherfuckin' better than me at other things, _(nickname)_" he reassured.

_ snickered and nodded. "You got that right!" she teased while tilting her head up, remembering the times he needed her help with certain things,"Remember the time you tried to make ramen, but ended up burning the noodles? I still can't even begin to think how you managed that!"

"Oh, just some miracle gone wrong is all," the highblood responded, waving off the subject. They both laughed as they recalled the memory, and _ was the first to cease.

She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him down to the warm sand. Pulling her legs to her chest, she sighed in quiet content as the sound of the rolling waves met her ears.

_**She was mine, and we were sweethearts.**_

Gamzee smiled lightly at her relaxed state. He allowed her to lean against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her securely. "It's really motherfuckin' pretty out here, when it's night," he muttered,"All the stars and shit seem to shine brighter when over an ocean."

_ smiled lightly as she heard him talk about the scenery. It wasn't often when they would just sit down on the shore and take in the moment, and it felt nice to just sit down and cuddle. Nodding, she responded just as quietly,"It's not a lot of times I get to see this. I love coming over here to see this, and you."

"Aw, you're makin' me motherfuckin' blush," the indigoblood snickered as he pulled her closer. Nuzzling his nose in her soft (h/l) hair, he said,"Flushed for you, _."

"Flushed for you, too, Gamzee."

_**That was then, but then it's true.**_

_ sighed as she was greeted with the sight of empty pie tins littering the floor of her matesprit's home. It wasn't like it was unfamiliar to her, oh no, it was the norm for the Juggalo's hive to be such a mess. But it was like the fucking sopor calvary invaded his abode and the corpses were left strewn about. She kicked herself a path to the hallway and called out,"Gamzee? It's me, _!"

There was no answer, but she was used to the lack of response. Seeing the indigo-painted doorway, _ discarded the rest of the tins in her path and knocked on the wood before slowly entering.

"Gamzee?" she said as she did so. She had to keep the groan that desperately wanted out when she saw what she had to deal with today.

The Highblood was laying facedown on the floor. An empty bottle of Faygo was crushed in his hand and several pie tins circled his head. _ couldn't help but notice, also, that the sopor slime in his recuperacoon was unmistakingly low, causing her to clench her fists.

Walking over to the man, she nudged his side with her foot softly. "Gamzee," she said forcefully,"I need to talk to you."

He sat up and rubbed his head. His makeup slightly smudge under the action, and _ saw the glazed, hazy look in his eyes. Yup, it just confirmed her suspicions. He grinned when he saw her, and greeted,"Hey, my motherfuckin' miracle of a sis~."

_**Everyday, we started fighting; every night, we fell in love.**_

"Gamzee," _ shot, not even offering a simple 'hello' back,"Why are there so many pie tins in here, not to mention the rest of the house?"

Her matesprit giggled as he stood upright. Looking down at her with those goddamn eyes, he responded,"For some reason, the sopor ain't as strong, so I ate more to make up for it. S'all good."

The (b/c) troll scowled lightly and kicked a tin that was lying right by her feet. "Gamzee, this isn't healthy! It's a fucking _mess_, you could die from that shit!" she exclaimed as she gestured to all around him,"There's got to be at least _twenty_ in this room _alone_, Gog knows how many in the rest of the hive!"

Gamzee's face hardened ever so slightly, mildly offended. Crossing his arms, he retorted,"Hey, I motherfuckin' got this, alright? I know what I'm doin'."

_**No one else, could make me sadder, but no one else could lift me high above.**_

"No, you don't!" She looked up in his grey eyes desperately, hoping he would see her way,"It's killing me to think that you'll eventually pass away from eating too much that crap." Softening her gaze, _ added,"I hate to think of losing you, Gamzee."

The Juggalo's eyes softened when he heard then sincerity in her voice. He wrapped his large arms around her in a warm embrace and sighed out,"Don't worry, I'll make sure that won't motherfuckin' happen, _(nickname)_." Pulling away just enough to look her in the eye, he went on,"Do you really think I could spend a motherfuckin' moment without you?"

Smiling lightly, _ shrugged. "I guess," she answered meekly. She caught his neck in a hug and muttered,"Just promise me you won't go too far, Gam."

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he nodded slightly. "I motherfuckin' promise, sis."

_**I don't know what I was doin', when suddenly, we fell apart!**_

"Gamzee, please..."

"Honk."

_ frantically felt the wall behind her for the doorknob she desperately wanted. She couldn't take her gaze off of the madman in front of her, and (b/c) tears were streaming down her face in the rare act of fear. "This isn't you!" she eclaimed in a vain attempt to get him to his senses.

Maniacal laughter was his response as he closed in on her. His green-and-blue-stained club was dragging behind him and he grinned widely. He reached out a trembling hand dripping with an assortment of colored blood as he said,"This is who I was meant to be the whole motherfucking time, _(nickname)_. WHAT I WAS MEANT TO MOTHERFUCKING DO FROM THE START."

The girl winced as his voice shifted octaves higher than before. She scratched against the wood more frantically, but froze when he was within reaching distance of her. Being too scared to do so, she couldn't think of anything to say back.

"And you wanna know what all I motherfuckin' ask from you is?" he muttered, the wild look in his eyes burning even more.

_ finally found the knob and quietly turned it. She didn't move, waiting for her chance, and shook as another wave of of sobs overcame her.

"I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE MOTHERFUCKING PARTY!" he screamed and gestured to the multiple severed heads behind him,"You're always the life of the party. YOU NEED TO BE HERE."

There was a pause of eerie silence before he grinned and added,

"With me."

The (b/c) troll couldn't take it any more. She yanked the door open and sped out of the room at lightning pace. She made sure to throw down numerous things to block his path, or at least slow his pursuit, and practically busted through the front door. Looking around frantically for a direction in which to go, when she heard the smashing of wooden cabinets and his chilling laughter, _ bunched her fists and fled.

_**Nowadays, I cannot find her,**_

Gamzee Makara was sitting out on the shore by his small hive. His knees were pulled to his chest, and his was talking to Karkat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY.

CG: HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP?

TC: PrEtTy mOtHeRfUcKiN' AlRiGhT, My bRo.

TC: KiNd oF.

CG: LOOK, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE.

CG: BUT YOU GOTTA REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU.

CG: _'LL COME BACK SOON.

CG: JUST TRUST ME, OKAY?

TC: I'vE NeVeR DoUbTeD YoU, BrO. :o)

TC: It'S JuSt... tAkInG HeR LoNgEr tHaN I ThOuGhT.

CG: WELL, JUST HOLD UP UNTIL THEN. I'LL SEE YOU LATER.

TC: AlRiGhT, SeE Ya.

TC: HoNk. :o)

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

The indigoblood sighed and looked back out into the vast ocean once more. The sky was beginning to dim and the stars were now peeking out as if to say hello. It reminded him of all those nights him and _ would sit here, causing him to cringe at the thought of his (potentially no more) matesprit. He hoped she was alright, and that his moirail was right about her returning. It was tearing him apart that she wasn't there to lift up his mood with her joyous laugh, or just to wrap his arms around her have hushed conversations like before.

_**But when I do...**_

chumHandle [CH] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CH: Someone looks lonely, sitting on the shore by themselves.

Gamzee jumped when the sound of his husktop alerting him of a new message rang out. He froze when he saw that it was _, and immediately typed back.

TC: HoLy sHiT! _?! WhErE HaVe yOu bEeN?!

TC: WhErE ArE YoU?!

CH: Hehe, yeah, it's me!

CH: I've honestly just been wandering around. I came back when I heard everything was alright again, though.

The man looked around frantically as he searched for her.

TC: PlEaSe, _, cOmE OuT. I ReAlLy wAnNa mOtHerFuCkIn' sEe yOu.

A figure stepped out from the front of his hive, albeit slowly. They got closer to him and timidly waved, causing him to snap and run the rest of the distance to her.

_**We'll get a brand new start!**_

When they met, it was an instant, tight embrace. Gamzee lifted _ off the ground in uncharacteristic glee and nuzzled his face in that familiar, lush hair of her's. He immediately felt calmer just having her in his arms once more. Setting her back down, he resisted the urge to break down and said,"I motherfuckin' missed you, _(nickname)_."

"I missed you too, Gam," _ muttered, her own voice wavering. Something wet connected with his shirt, and he knew that she was crying. He pulled away to give her a reassuring peck on her nose as he informed,"It's all okay now, sis. No motherfuckin' tears, please."

_ grinned through her emotions. Wiping away the (b/c) from her face, she answered,"I'm just happy that's everything's alright, now, and we can go back to how we were, I'm hoping."

Gamzee smiled back. He nodded before ruffling her hair teasingly and saying,"Of course, _. What would make you think otherwise?"

_**'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,**_

_**I'm already cursed!**_

_ and her matesprit Gamzee were sitting by the shore. The former was sitting in the later's lap, and was pointing out constellations as she saw them. Gamzee just rested his head on her shoulder and smiled at how excited she seemed to be about the night sky, and relished in the moment. She caught his attention by saying,"Gam, look! I see our signs."

There they were, indeed. The familiar shapes of the Capricorn and (s/s) constellations seemed to be right by each other. Both of the troll smiled to one another and laughed quietly to themselves.

Gamzee's mood remained high as _ enjoyed herself. He kissed her cheek affectionately and said,"Flushed for you, _(nickname)_."

Grinning, she returned the kiss and replied,"Flushed for you too, Gamzee. Now and always."


End file.
